Spartan Style (Halo 4 Parody)
Spartan Style was originally published on machinima 's youtube channel. The video and the song were performed by TeamHeadKick .The video is made with scenes from the multiplayer, with a few of them created using softwares for models manipulation. Lyrics Rider Ex-Aid Style Ex-Aid Style Shootin' some N00BS, Kamen Rider's back let's score this! Those Computer Virus Dudes, they be comin' to take our Fortress! The Gasha Breaker steady blastin' shots out like a Chorus and holes in your head will leave you Porous. Promethean over here! And the Dobutsu Sentai just came out up over there, but Gamer Driver activated, Turret in the air. Mario, Pacman, Asteroids, Sonic, Commodore, which should I wear? Maybe Phoenix cause it's rare... I'm next year's Rider, it's time you died, yeah, so you know (Hey) I plan to PWN (Hey). And while you're runnin', I'm steady gunnin' at your DOME (Hey)! Make it explode (Hey)! Machine Gasher Spinning driving down the road... Rider Ex-Aid Style! Spartan Style! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop Rider Ex-Aid Style! Rider Ex-Aid Style! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop Rider Ex-Aid Style! Heeeey, Zyuohgers! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop. Heeeey, Zyuohgers! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop. Back on the ground, the Sniper Rifle I must have it! The DRM with Bumper Jumper, Hopping like a rabbit! TEABAG when I win a bit, it's just a HALO habit, if you miss the Mantis, I'm gonna grab it... Another OVERKILL, Assassinate your Ass when you move past up on the hill, drop you so damn fast with a Laser Blast it's quite the thrill, on a running Riot now, and then I use the shield, wreck you like a happy meal... This is Halo, so MLG Pro, don't brag, cause we'll get mad. And while we're crusing, your team is losing, so BAD! Cause you LAG! Once you're dead you know we're gonna TEABAG... Whoopin' Spartan Style! Spartan Style! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop Whoopin' Spartan Style! Spartan Style! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop Whoopin' Spartan Style! Heeeey, Halo Players! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop. Heeeey, Halo Players! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop. Shoot some more, we're playing Halo 4. Guns and Ammo Baby that is what we're looking for. Top the score, on the leaderboards; KDR doesn't matter, Spartan Style is how I'm playing... Whoopin' Spartan Style! Heeeey, Halo Players! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoopin' Spartan Style! Heeeey, Halo Players! Whoop, Whoop, Whoop, Whoop. Whoopin' Spartan Style! Explanation of "technical terms" Ex-Aid= The 2017 game themed Masked Rider. N00bs= Newbies of a game with very low game abilities. Emu Hoji= Main protagonist of the Ex-Aid series. Cap the flag= Halo gamemode where a team has to catch the other's flag and return it to their base. Gashacon Breaker= Interchangeable hammer/sword weapon. Promethean= Main enemy of Halo 4. Covenant Army= Alien alliance, main enemy of the Halo series. Active Camo= Ability that allows the user to become invisible for a short period of time Turret= Ability that generates a temporary turret which fires at enemies. Reacon, Deadeye, Strider, Eva, Commando, Fotus= Helmets wearable from the player. Owned= Getting killed lot of times from a player without being able of getting revenge PWN= Counter-attack to OWN. Warthog= Jeep-like vehicle with a mounted gatling turret. DMR= Designed Marksman Rifle, rifle with high precision, single shot only. Bumper Jumper= Modifying some gravity and jump high datas, the player will be jumping like a "rabbit". This effect is named "Bumper Jumper". Teabag= Sexual act used to humiliate the opponent once it's dead. Mantis= Heavy veichle which mounts rocket launchers and gatling. Overkill= Medal achieved when a player kills 4 enemies in fast succession. Laser Blast= The shot fired by the Spartan Laser. MLG= Major League Gaming Pro= Great player. Lag= Connection error which causes the game to act like if the Framerate raises extremely. KDR= Kill/Death rateus. Halo 4 Spartan Style -Cap The Flag Dudes-.png|The "Cap the Flag" dudes. Halo 4 Spartan Style -Cute Smile-.png|Ain't that a cute smile? Halo 4 Spartan Style -OVERKILL!-.png|'OVERKILL' >:D Halo 4 Spartan Style -117 Dances-.png|Master Chief will beat the Covenants with the power of dance. Halo 4 Spartan Style -Spartans Firing-.png|Let's shoot some N00BZ! Halo 4 Spartan Style -Turrets-.png|Turrets in the air. Halo 4 Spartan Style -Whoopin Spartan Style-.png|Whoopin' Spartan Style! Category:Gangnam Style Category:Parodies Category:Halo